Such a trim element is for example intended to form a door panel for a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle.
Such a door panel is generally adjacent to a seat of the vehicle, and it is known to provide the door panel with a support surface forming an armrest such that the passenger seated in the seat can rest his elbow or arm for greater comfort.
The support surface is for example formed by a support element protruding from the door panel or by a local deformation of the door panel so as to form a raised area forming a support surface.
In the first case, it is possible to provide that the support element is movable between different positions in order to adapt the position of the support surface to the morphology of the passenger and/or the position of the seat in which the passenger is seated. However, the appearance of such a door panel is not satisfactory because the support element is not harmoniously integrated into the door panel and forms an element attached on the latter.
In the second case, the door panel has a satisfactory appearance because the support surface is integrated into the outer surface of the door panel, such that there is a continuity of appearance between the outer surface of the door panel and the support surface. However, the comfort of the armrest is reduced, since the position of the support surface is fixed and cannot be adapted to the morphology of the passenger and/or the position of the seat relative to the support surface.